


Trial of The Fool

by SleeplessBug



Series: Oops hurt bugs! [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Radiance is just screaming she doesn't acttualy show up, The Infection (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Tiso was at the final Trial, his energy was running lowHe figured it would be fine.
Series: Oops hurt bugs! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Trial of The Fool

"Pale one. You found it too then, this perfect place. I'll soon be entering the battle. Just taking a moment to rest first."

He had a small crack in his side, but Tiso ignored it, it only stung a little bit, he could take a break in the Hotsprings later. He clutched his side one more time before standing up. 

"Okay Tiso, one more Trial, and then you can take a break."

\---

"Stupid fucking- Mawleks-"

The pain on his side was almost too much to bear, but he kept his feet planted. And he kept fighting.

\---

The last fool hit the ground, and Tiso let out a breath (Not of relief, of course, he could never tell when it was over) And looked up as _someone_ came into view.

"What- AH!"

He barely dodged the sword slash in front of his face- ow- he couldn't ignore the pain anymore.

He stole a glance- oh- oh, that wasn't good.

It was bleeding lightly, when had his blood become orange? That didn't matter, not right now. How had he not fainted at this point? It looked like he had been bleeding for a while.

The bug in front of him was wavering- the beast behind her had orange eyes ( **YOU HAVN'T LOOKED IN THE MIRROR FOR A LONG TIME** )

Had he? Huh, he'd only really seen his reflection in that Blue Lake. His body was shaking; everything was spinning. 

But she didn't kill him; his mind was running wild, she didn't kill him. He wasn't in the Collesium anymore. Where was his shield?

He was by the pool of acid he had heard of. She hadn't killed him; he was here anyway.

( **BREATH, YOU ARE ALIVE, YOU WILL STAY ALIVE** )

Who was that? ... Why did he come here again?

Oh, the Pale one was here, staring blankly. Tiso couldn't move even as the voice screamed louder and louder. They sat next to him, waving their feet over the ledge. They stared at him for a long while. They didn't have a face to make an expression, but he could sense how sad they were.

( **... I SUPPOSE YOU CANNOT MOVE, YOU ARE QUITE WOUNDED** )

He groaned, watching them jump away as the searing pain came back.

Staring at all the creatures as his wound got bloated with something orange. That color seemed very common around; he wondered if it was something going on in this empty shell.

He just closed his eyes, letting whatever would happen, happen, he would deal with the results when he woke up.


End file.
